Missing You
by FullMetalMechanist
Summary: What would happen if Tadase died? Would Amu go to Ikuto for comfort, or would she push him away? Also, what does a suspicious stepdad have to do with all of this? Rated T just in case! i might discontinue this, so pm me if you might want to continue it!
1. What's Wrong?

**Amuchii: Hello everybody! I'm sort of new here, so this is my first story. Don't kill me if it sucks!**

**Amu: What's up?**

**Amuchii: Oh. Hi Amu.**

**Ikuto: Hi.**

**Amuchii: It's Ikuto!!! (Jumps on him.) Can you at least say the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: … Fine.**

**Amuchii: Can I get a hug?**

**Ikuto: No. Now I'm not saying the disclaimer. Amu, you say it.**

**Amu: Amuchii1 does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters. So please, don't sue her.**

**Ikuto: Get off and get on with the story, you perverted kid!**

**Amu: I thought I was the perverted kid!**

**Amuchii: Just one kiss?**

**Ikuto: No!**

**Amuchii: Fine.**

**Ikuto: On second thought, please sue her and help me!**

**

* * *

**

As Amu slouched at her kitchen table, waiting for her best guy friend to give her a call, she stared at the clock, watching each second tick by. Eight thirty-four. Great. I'll be exhausted tomorrow. Suddenly, the phone rang, giving Amu a shock. She fell out of her wooden chair as her hand stumbled toward the phone, then ran to her bedroom for silent privacy. "Hello?" Amu gasped.

"**Amu-chan?" Tadase croaked.**

"**Tadase-kun! Hi! How are you? Sorry I asked you to call me. I would have waited."**

"**It's alright. I couldn't fall asleep in this bed, anyways. Too hard. *cough cough*"**

"**Tadase-kun, are you alright? You sound…different. Is there something wrong?" Amu questioned. He never sounded like this. His voice was usually light. Cheerful. Was he sick?! Nah. He couldn't be. He was perfectly fine at school the previous day. Why was he different today?**

"**Amu-chan? I need you to come to Sieyi Hospital (1). It is an emergency that I need your help with. I just don't know what to do!"**

**"Why?! What's wrong?!"**

"Amu. Just come to the hospital!"

**

* * *

**

Amuchii: DUN DUN DUUUUNN! What do you think will happen? Sorry it's so short! I didn't have any ideas! Please help me by sending me some! I SHOULD BE DEAD FOR SENDING SOMETHING THIS SHORT! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

**Amu: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY CRUSH!?!?!**

**Amuchii: He's not your crush. Anyways, plz R&R! I need 5 to update!**

**Ikuto: Let's hope she updates. She IS pretty lazy. Plus, Kiddy King needs to know what happens to himself. *smirks***

**Amuchii: *pulls out Ikuto's scythe.* You just brought out the pretty damn bad side of me! *Charges at Ikuto. Ikuto runs for his life.***

**Amu: kids, plz don't try this at home! And please review on Amuchii's part.**

**(1) I made up the name. I don't know any hospitals in Japan! Still soooo sorry about the super short chapter! T-T**


	2. Author's Note

**Amuchii: Hello everybody! I'm sort of new here, so this is my first story. Don't kill me if it sucks!**

**Amu: What's up?**

**Amuchii: Oh. Hi Amu.**

**Ikuto: Hi.**

**Amuchii: It's Ikuto!!! (Jumps on him.) Can you at least say the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: … Fine.**

**Amuchii: Can I get a hug?**

**Ikuto: No. Now I'm not saying the disclaimer. Amu, you say it.**

**Amu: Amuchii1 does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters. So please, don't sue her.**

**Ikuto: Get off and get on with the story, you perverted kid!**

**Amu: I thought I was the perverted kid!**

**Amuchii: Just one kiss?**

**Ikuto: No!**

**Amuchii: Fine.**

**Ikuto: On second thought, please sue her and help me!**

**

* * *

**

As Amu slouched at her kitchen table, waiting for her best guy friend to give her a call, she stared at the clock, watching each second tick by. Eight thirty-four. Great. I'll be exhausted tomorrow. Suddenly, the phone rang, giving Amu a shock. She fell out of her wooden chair as her hand stumbled toward the phone, then ran to her bedroom for silent privacy. "Hello?" Amu gasped.

"**Amu-chan?" Tadase croaked.**

"**Tadase-kun! Hi! How are you? Sorry I asked you to call me. I would have waited."**

"**It's alright. I couldn't fall asleep in this bed, anyways. Too hard. *cough cough*"**

"**Tadase-kun, are you alright? You sound…different. Is there something wrong?" Amu questioned. He never sounded like this. His voice was usually light. Cheerful. Was he sick?! Nah. He couldn't be. He was perfectly fine at school the previous day. Why was he different today?**

"**Amu-chan? I need you to come to Sieyi Hospital (1). It is an emergency that I need your help with. I just don't know what to do!"**

**"Why?! What's wrong?!"**

"Amu. Just come to the hospital!"

**

* * *

**

Amuchii: DUN DUN DUUUUNN! What do you think will happen? Sorry it's so short! I didn't have any ideas! Please help me by sending me some! I SHOULD BE DEAD FOR SENDING SOMETHING THIS SHORT! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

**Amu: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY CRUSH!?!?!**

**Amuchii: He's not your crush. Anyways, plz R&R! I need 5 to update!**

**Ikuto: Let's hope she updates. She IS pretty lazy. Plus, Kiddy King needs to know what happens to himself. *smirks***

**Amuchii: *pulls out Ikuto's scythe.* You just brought out the pretty damn bad side of me! *Charges at Ikuto. Ikuto runs for his life.***

**Amu: kids, plz don't try this at home! And please review on Amuchii's part.**

**(1) I made up the name. I don't know any hospitals in Japan! Still soooo sorry about the super short chapter! T-T**


End file.
